


Paralyzed

by Ramonaflowersz



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramonaflowersz/pseuds/Ramonaflowersz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompts that was sent in by a lovely anon:<br/><i>"Truth or dare, Patroclus," asked Briseis, a wicked smile on her face. "…um"</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, 3800 words as an answer, and the most cliche thing i could write.  
> But i'm still very proud of it.  
> Love y'all, stay tuned for an update of Lux pretty soon  
> "I never knew  
> Just what I wanted.  
> I still don’t know,  
> it’s all missing.  
> You’re picking up  
> On what I started  
> And the truth is...  
> You've got me hypnotized"  
> -Mystery Skulls, Paralyzed

Pat didn’t like getting ready for parties. There were too many things to be conscious of; would he get bored halfway through and decide to leave? Or would he be sitting quietly in a corner with the organizer’s cat for the rest of the evening? He had no clue how any evening would end, but with Briseis being ever-convincing, he hadn’t been able to say no to her.

He should really start working on saying no to her.  
  
She was going to pick him up in five minutes, and he was already coming up with emergency exit plans. Maybe he could just fake another flu, autumn was his body’s favourite season to get sick anyway, it wouldn’t even seem all too suspicious, right?  
  
Nonetheless, he’d go through with it. His parents would be happy to have him out of the house on a Saturday evening, which was weird considering going to the party meant that he'd had to give up an extra study session for his Biology test in the upcoming week.

  
Oh... Biology... It was a tough subject this semester, but it had nothing to do with the topics they were covering, oh no.

He just.. liked getting distracted, let’s keep it at that.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Briseis was already impatiently knocking after a few seconds just as Pat made it downstairs. Something told him that this was going to be a very eventful evening indeed.

  
*********

The party was, as usual, planned mainly because the organizer's parents were out of town for the weekend.

 It was a large house with high ceilings. It had spots for more people than it was currently housing, even if Briseis and him had shown up fashionably late as always. 

He recognized some people from his classes, but there were also some senior students around, chatting with their own little groups. Pat decided to ignore the offer of a beer for now; he didn't need to be any more clumsy than he already was.  
  
Briseis was dragging him along before he could even resist, pulling him into a group with some familiar faces, who all greeted them excitedly. “Hey Pat! Also studying for that Biology test?” a girl with brown hair who was sitting next to him asked, raising her voice to be heard over the horrible rap song that was playing. He had a reputation of being perfectly prepared for every test, how could he not? If he wanted to get into any good colleges, higher grades were definitely needed!  
  
“Would’ve been studying for it tonight if Briseis hadn’t pulled me along to this party, quite honestly,” Pat admitted, smiling a bit nervously at her. She laughed only out of politeness.

He was pulled out of the conversation, luckily, by Briseis, who pushed him quite harshly on the shoulder to get his attention. “Hey Pat! Don’t you know the other reason for this party?”

“Is it not Jonathan’s parents leaving for the weekend?” he asked, now fearing the other’s answer because her grin almost reached her ears, and that was never a good sign.  
  
“Let’s say that a _particular_ _team_ won the match today.” She raised her eyebrows at Pat, but he honestly felt like hiding behind the nearest piece of furniture when it dawned on him.

They were interrupted with a perfectly timed, enthusiastic greeting by _him_. “Hey, Patroclus! You’re here too? I thought you told me you’d be studying tonight?”

There had been a very good reason why he hadn't told Achilles that he would be there, of course. He’d rather wanted to avoid being with him at the same time as Briseis.

Pat’s breathing became a little more shallow. He blamed Achilles’ heart-melting smile. “I was… Well... I was supposed to, but Briseis asked me to go tonight, and I can't say no to that face,” he said, trying to mimic the thrill of seeing the other. It was so half-hearted that he could hear Briseis snort a little in response; she’d voice her obvious disappointment later.

But it was not only the smile that took his breath away. Achilles, athlete and football player, was looking marvelously right at home amongst the other partygoers in a pair of good skinny jeans and a fitted shirt. Pat couldn't even stop looking at the way Achilles had styled his hair, deliberately messy, how he always liked it.

Luckily, the little silence after Pat’s reply hadnt lasted long; a guy from Achilles' team dragged him out of there as quickly as he’d introduced himself.

“I-uh, I'll see you around, okay?” And then he was gone.

Pat tried to ignore the way he saw Achilles being dragged to a very excited girl, who had possibly hired one of his teammates for an excuse to get them together. She didn't really need an excuse for Achilles to become interested, though. She was beautiful. Tall, slender, and her hair framing her face like fire.

His shallow breathing was now the result of the pressure inside his chest. Pat recognized it instantly as envy. He wanted nothing more than to be in her place, to stop the self-consciousness whenever he walked, to not feel like people were staring at him only because he looked peculiar. He wished he could be confident; he’d have been kissing Achilles way earlier if it had been that way. He’d have admitted his crush ages ago. Maybe then, Achilles’ rejection wouldn't sound like the end of the world.

A stab in his side caused him to flinch, but Briseis’ harsh words were worse. “Pat! Honestly, man! He literally just greeted you, you didn't even tell him you were going? Are you trying to get with-”

“BRI!”

She lowered her voice for others to be unable to hear, but did not apologize. “Honestly, Pat? Are you trying to get with him or are you just trying to sabotage all the progress you made together?”

What progress was there? They sat together in class sometimes, they did projects together, that was it!

“I want to do it via my rules, if you wanna know the truth.” He gave her a sour look, because he felt quite annoyed and Briseis should know that he was regretting ever telling her about his infatuation with Achilles.

“Your ‘rules’ are being shy and getting over it when your crush gets someone else, Pat. Mine is going head-first into it, that gets things done.”

“I see, so that's why you're single.”

He got another jab directed at him, but this time, he was laughing.

 

*********

Pat spent most of the evening in a circle of Briseis’ friends, talking about school and his hobbies which were, in comparison to others’, quite boring. He loved reading sometimes, watched some general tv series, but it was nothing he was so passionate about that it was worth mentioning. All by all, people quickly stopped talking to him. It wasn't rude, not at all, Pat just didn't have anything to say and neither did they.

Briseis sometimes stopped to put the spotlight on him when she talked about things they'd experienced together, like seeing an arrest on the street when they went out for a cup of coffee, or that time they saw a couple of drunk guys outside a pub and they started hitting on _him_ instead of Briseis. He still blushed thinking about it.

It was getting late; the general atmosphere was getting increasingly less and less sober, and dancing was becoming too dangerous for most. Some had hidden themselves in a corner with a person they had successfully flirted with, others were, well… He didn't know what to call it, but it seemed like they were enjoying themselves.

Briseis was in the middle of discussing something with another friend when she noticed, just like Pat, that Achilles was joining the circle in the living room, the ginger girl following quickly to sit next to him. “What a bitch,” she muttered, which were harsh words for Pat. “Claiming your guy the entire night like some parasite.”

He looked at her and shrugged. “He isn't _my_ guy, nor does she deserve to be called that,” he muttered, shoulders going up defensively when Briseis shot him a glare.

“Aren't you sad that you can't talk with him?”

“W-well, of course, but-”

“ _Well_ come on then!” Pat was pushed away as Briseis stood up roughly. He’d been certain, earlier, that she was just as sober as he was, but it didn't seem that way now that he saw her stumble a little. He looked at her in wonder, not sure what to do. She turned around and angrily flapped her arms around. “Come on! Do I have to _carry_ you over there?!”

He refused at first, knowing what she was trying to do, but people were staring at them and Briseis was not being very quiet. “Okay fine!” he shouted back, and stood up to join her in the other circle of people. He’d sat somewhere appropriate while Briseis had promptly put herself between Achilles and the ginger girl, giving her an innocent smile. “I hope you don't mind if I sit here?”

Even from Pat’s spot about five people over, he could see the girl’s eyes flash a look that could kill before it went to a fake smile.

“It's fine, hey,” Achilles said. Pat hoped he didn't just imagine his relieved smile. 

“So, what are we doing?” Pat asked a guy next to him, who was sipping from a plastic cup that had the very familiar stench of beer around it.

“Truth or dare!” Briseis shouted, and if you could see it on Pat’s face, he would have turned surprisingly pale.

_Oh shit._

*********

They were with quite a small group, which made it dangerous. Pat felt his hands get a little sweaty at the idea. Usually, the quiet types were the favourite target of such games, and let's just say Pat _was indeed_ the quiet type of the group.

“Well, where were we?” a blond guy asked, who was sitting right opposite from Pat after the rest of the group had settled down from the last round. He wished he could crawl away, but that would only draw more attention to him.

“It was my turn! You made me say I'd fuck Jake, so now I have a chance!” another girl said, and looked around. Pat lowered his gaze when she met his.

She was kind enough, it seemed.

“Bri! Truth or dare?” Briseis seemed only more smug now, and Pat realized that, even worse than a stranger making him do something, was his best friend doing so. She had plans, and that could never mean anything good.

“Dare.”

“Ooooooohhh…” Some people looked eagerly at the challenger, who turned thoughtful, no doubt wondering the best way to torture Briseis.

“I dare you to… Take a weird picture of yourself and send it in an email to all the classes in our year!”

“Are you kidding me? I could be expelled for that!” Briseis cried out, but the people didn't seem very convinced.

One was shouting in particular: “I stood in the trash can and it came up to my crotch! I think you can handle being expelled!”

Briseis grabbed her phone, lowering her head to create a few extra chins, and created a weird grin. Some people laughed at her, but Briseis was only acting as if she was annoyed; he recognized it quite well, she was kicking up quite a fuss.

“Okay okay, look at you guys’ emails, I sent it to everyone,” she announced. And indeed, people were already laughing at the picture. Pat didn't feel particularly sorry for her.

“Well, your turn to ask someone!”

Briseis only looked around for a few seconds before her eyes settled on Pat. 

Uh oh.

"Truth or dare, Patroclus," asked Briseis, a wicked smile on her face. Pat recognized it all too well. It was the same one she gave him every time Achilles greeted him in the school hallways, or when she made an empty spot that was coincidentally also next to Achilles. She had plans, alright.

"…um."

It was his turn to think; Pat knew the question would be about Achilles either way. It was just a matter of which one would be worse; how far would she go?

People were staring at him, it didn't make the decision any easier. He even dared a glance at Achilles, which was answered with a kind smile.

It couldn't be too bad, could it?

“Dare.”

A smart choice, according to his logic; truth would probably be a question of who his crush was, which was something he couldn't lie about, but dare….

He could always act reluctant if needed, whatever Briseis was going to ask him to do.

“Why don't you smooch Achilles nice and good, huh? Let’s say… Ten seconds!” Briseis nodded at the guy next to her. 

The group around them turned loud; people were laughing, shouting, wolf-whistling. According to many, it was degrading to be gay as a boy, two girls kissing was hot. It was embarrassing, but it was better than having to admit his crush on Achilles in front of the entire group.

He stood up from his spot, trying to seem reluctant, and dared another glance at Achilles, who was merely shrugging as he stood up. At least he wasn’t planning to make Pat feel bad for it. Nonetheless, he apologized. “Sorry,” he muttered quietly, but Achilles just chuckled.

“Not your fault.” There were some guys shouting at them, encouraging for Achilles to use his tongue, Pat could only awkwardly laugh.

They stood in the middle of the room, people surrounding them, and Pat was barely breathing.

He should really be more picky with his friends.

One deep breath, a quick movement onto his tip-toes, and Pat found his lips touching Achilles’.

Although the people around them grew louder, it became surprisingly quiet for him, a vaccuum closing in on them.

Achilles was anything but passive like Pat had feared. It wasn’t just a touch of the lips, they were truly kissing, their lips moving together as Pat nervously tried to figure out how to feel about this. It  was all he wanted, wasn’t it? He practically melted, Achilles tasting like cheap party booze, but Pat couldn't care less.

He didn't exactly know how to respond; he just kissed back, holding back as much as possible to not seem too eager. He didn't want to make Achilles feel disgusted, even if he seemed to be enjoying himself in the least.

He waited for Briseis to break it off, as he’d forgotten to start counting.

And so had Achilles.

“Uh, guys? It's been about twenty seconds now, you can stop.”

People were laughing, as Pat instantly stopped, pulling himself out of Achilles' space and looking at him. The other was quite neutral, though the wide-eyed look on his face was a bit confusing. He continued searching for a cause. He couldn't remember ever getting his hands involved, so fortunately the hair was untouched, and so were his clothes, not a crinkle to be seen...

But for a flick of a second, he saw Achilles' hand still in the reaching position, and Pat only now noticed the cold lack of a hand on his waist. How had he not noticed that before?

He was about to speak up, break the tenseness of their quiet eye contact, when he was nudged by Briseis. “Okay Pat, your turn to ask someone!”

He forced himself to look away, glaring at Briseis briefly to show his ultimate disdain for her actions, before picking a random guy from the crowd. This was not over yet, Briseis wasn't getting away with it this time.

 

*********

“So you're mad at me?”

Pat was surprised to hear confusion in Briseis’ voice.

“I am!” he shouted back.

As soon as they’d had the chance to flee from the group of people, they had. Now they were in the kitchen, the music hopefully drowning out their conversation from the rest.

“You're just.. forcing me into situations that are none of your business, nor is it your responsibility to get me with him!”

“I'm trying to help you!”

“No, if you actually knew me as well as you say you do, you’d realize forcing me into uncomfortable situations will not help me!” Pat was really shouting now, his hands balled into fists as he looked at the girl in front of him, who was keeping quiet, biting the inside of her cheek.

She responded surprisingly well for someone who had looked quite wide-eyed before, as she raised her chin in defiance. “Well then, I won't be helping you anymore.”

She sounded like Pat had just sacrificed everything by yelling at her, and all he could do was laugh. “Helping?! You know what? Nevermind, you're too stubborn to understand anyway!” He rushed out of the kitchen...

Only to end up running into Achilles.

“Hey.”

Pat’s frown instantly turned to something soft.

“Some guys told me I'd find you here-”

Pat let out a sound of surprise as someone firmly shouldered past him, making him lose his balance. He then recognizing Briseis’s dark curls retreating back into the crowded living room. “Real mature, Briseis!”

He huffed out a breath, and then glanced at Achilles. “Go on.”

“Uh, I don't.. think I caught you at a good time, you seem to have some other things going on, are you all right?”

Pat pursed his lips. He wouldn't dare to tell Achilles the full reason for his annoyance, he was more than content to just listen to what he had to say first. “I'm fine, it's just a stupid fight, we have one once a week. That’ll teach her for crossing that line.”

A glint of understanding could be seen, and Pat looked as the other took some distance. “This is ‘cause of that dare, isn't it?” he asked, and Pat actually managed to answer, biting his lip.

“Yeah, she uh, she thinks we’re a nice couple, she keeps teasing me about it.” The lie rolled off his tongue easier than he’d thought, and Pat saw how the expression of concern turned into something childishly happy.

“Well I mean, it was kind of a good kiss…”

Pat felt his hands getting sweaty again as he tried to stop himself from fumbling. He had never thought Achilles would so shamelessly say something like that. “People are probably gonna be teasing us for a while about it. I mean, that we’re seemingly gay and such.”

“Uh, yeah…”

Silence fell between them, and Pat took the opportunity to look Achilles over, who was now awkwardly balancing on one leg, his hands in his jeans pockets.

“I'm sorry,” Pat said again. He felt like he had only made their connection uncomfortable with everything that happened.

“It wasn't your fault, though?”

Pat cringed and sighed. He wanted to go home and just forget about this, everything except for the feeling of the other’s lips on his. He’d get used to having no chance with Achilles, he really would.

“Was it?”

“Briseis, she-” Pat was partially hesitant, but they had already kissed, and Achilles seemed a little tipsy, why not just.. do it? How much more awkward could it get? “She, uh, kinda worked on the assumption I needed her help getting close to you.”

Achilles was quiet, but his face had not turned to shock or disgust yet. Instead, he was just staring at Pat.

Then, he started laughing.

Pat’s chest got heavy with fear, taking a step back. “What's so funny?” he asked, chiding himself at the high sound of his voice.

“Oh no, it's just- Jesus Christ!” Achilles chuckled again, and then stared straight into Pat’s eyes, his smile going soft. “You were late to truth or dare, I was dared before to kiss someone, too.”

A heavy weight fell in Pat’s chest again, _jealousy._ It was probably the girl with the red hair.

“Yes, the ginger girl,” he said, as if reading Pat’s mind. “You should’ve seen the way I kissed her, Patroclus.”

He’d rather not, and showed this by frowning.

Achilles just laughed again. “It was nothing like ours, people saw that. There was no kiss, not what I’d call a _kiss.”_ With the last words, Achilles took a step forward, and Pat felt utterly entranced as he stood there, eyes now widened.

“Was ours a kiss, then?” Pat felt himself whisper, and spotted the hand reaching out for his hip again, moving into it and getting a satisfied hum from Achilles, who held him firmly.

“Certainly, just one problem, though...”

“What?”

“It was kinda short…”

In a leap of faith, Pat dared to do it. “We could do it again if you want to.”

Achilles grinned, and Pat was thrown off his feet as he was pulled into the kitchen again.

And then it was just _pure bliss,_ as Achilles' lips met his again, he could feel the smile on the other’s lips, and he was smiling too, his hands now finally reaching out to hold onto Achilles as well.

Achilles' body felt amazing against his, firm and warm, and Pat felt utterly spoiled when those arms wrapped around to pull him closer. But, all by all, the best part was and would always be Achilles' lips. They were so utterly soft and inviting, and Pat was melting; Achilles was the sun, bright and shining, and even after they both pulled away to gasp for breath, Pat felt like he never wanted the moment to end.

“You know, if Briseis ever claims this as _her_ success, I’m just gonna ignore her for the rest of the week.”

“Hmm.” Achilles lips nipped his again, shutting him up as he squeezed Pat close, and Pat couldn't remember ever feeling so adored so easily, Briseis was long-forgotten.“I wouldn't worry about it, Patroclus. Let’s just, get your number in my phone and maybe we can take a selfie so I can show Deidameia I’m taken…”

Pat heard heels clicking on tiled flooring. He and Achilles looked to the source at the same time, and the ginger girl who had just entered the kitchen - _speak of the literal devil_ \- looked back in shock.

“I don't think that will be necessary,” Pat said, and with a few curses being directed their way, the poor girl ran out of the kitchen.

Pat had almost no words for what to do now, but Achilles seemed not at all phased.

“Hmm… Where were we?”

*********

 

“DISGUSTING! HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON ME! ASSHOLE!”

Briseis looked up from her phone between a few of her friends as she looked at Deidameia passing them.

“YOU!”

She had stopped to point at Briseis, and god, if looks could kill…

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“What?” Briseis could guess what this was about, but she’d rather hear it again.

“I found them _kissing!_ In the kitchen! All over each other they were! How could he _do_ this to me?”

Briseis was smug when she answered, putting down her phone. “Oh sweetie, I think you made a mistake ever thinking Achilles wasn’t hot for him, didn’t you see how they kissed?”

“You…!” Deidameia fell speechless, indignant, and Briseis smirked as the ginger rushed away.

_Success._

**Author's Note:**

> [Any comments or questions on this fic, or just wanna have a chat? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr, Achilltatos](http://Achilltatos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
